Not Just a Party Girl, the Party Girl
by Little Gem Magnolia
Summary: Sienna never really got praise for the risks she took for Echo Six - she was the outsider after all - but after taking one for the team, Crispin is forced to sit up and take notice.


_Not Just A Party Girl, _The_ Party Girl_

**Disclaimer:**_I do NOT own Resident Evil or any of the characters. _

**Summary: **_Sienna never really got praise for the risks she took for Echo Six - she was the outsider after all - but after taking one for the team, Crispin is forced to sit up and take notice. _

**Author's Note: **_Hello! This is my very first _Operation Raccoon City_ centered fic so I'm a bit nervous about it. I started writing this roughly a year ago before leaving it be for a while and have now just gotten around to finishing it so the ending might be a little 'meh' but I hope it's enjoyable none the less._

* * *

Sienna Fowler wasn't a vain or shallow woman; she simply knew what to exploit to grab the attention of men and, in her line of business, that was a quality worth being dubbed a dumb blonde for.

She honestly hadn't minded when she first joined Echo Six and Marissa had given her a look of disdain because of her freshly manicured nails and her recently touched up 'do or when Caroline had scoffed and called her_ Malibu Barbie _or even when Lawrence had publicly doubted her skills in front of everyone because she knew two things they didn't:

She wasn't dumb and she wasn't blonde.

So what if Erez was an overprotective shadow on the first few missions and Jettingham just so happened to be ass of the century until that one incident that ended with him being pinned to the door of the locker room in his underwear by the barrel of her customized assault rifle?

Sienna was young but she wasn't stupid, she was new to government work but she wasn't green and she wouldn't dare let some stuck-up tomboys or _He-Man of the Universe _Neanderthals tell her she couldn't do something because she was the youngest.

She was too strong for that.

It had been quite lonely at times before her team had finally started to come around but making friends wasn't part of her job, that wasn't what she got paid the big bucks for. Still, it _was_ pretty satisfying to hear congratulations from Caroline on a job well done, see that appreciation in Erez's eyes when she pulled off an impossible shot or even feel the begrudging respect of Marissa. The only two who were still icy toward her at times were Lawrence and Jettingham and she wasn't really worried about either of them to be quite honest. Lawrence was the most socially awkward person she'd ever met in her entire life and Jett? Well he just had a major proverbial stick up his ass.

Hell she could even feel his glare now as he watched her move around her office from the doorway. He hadn't even had the decency to knock.

"Yeah, alright already, Shona. I'm not five," she growled into her headset, ignoring her captain's presence for the moment.

The scientist on the other end responded with an indifferent: "could have fooled me," before unceremoniously hanging up on her.

"Coulda at least said 'see ya'," she mumbled, pushing her rolling chair in the direction of a phone stationed on one of her many desks and dialing a familiar number before putting the phone on speaker and once again, shoving off that desk to send her chair in another direction.

"Give me good news, baby doll," a voice greeted through the speaker a second later.

"Shona's concoction is in the making and should be ready for you in the morning." Her voice was distant and Crispin could tell she was distracted without even looking at her.

"You're amazing." The voice praised and Crispin saw a grin take over her face as she snatched some papers from the fax machine and propelled her chair back in the direction of the phone.

"Yeah, Harley, I know," she replied with a laugh before abruptly hanging up the phone and sending her chair to the desk holding her computer.

Crispin had never really set foot in Sienna's office before and so it threw him off-balance to see her working in her own element. There was one large table, piled high with papers, reports and manuals, the latter no doubt holding information on the various pieces of technology in her office. The phone she'd just used to speak with Harley was placed on said table while her computer, a printer and a fax machine were stationed on a surprisingly well-organized desk and a large screen TV divided into sections with footage from the buildings security cameras on it sat on another. There was one last piece of furniture in the room, a small end table that held nothing but a projector which, he guessed, was used to play footage from her computer or the TV on the wall for briefings of information.

There were no personal decorations, no knickknacks, no indication of the large personality he knew she possessed.

She looked to be rather busy and, in all honesty, he'd never expected her to be so productive. Sure she was a good soldier out in the field but he never really took notice of her back at headquarters as he was always in meetings with his superiors and typing up mission reports.

"You just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna come in and tell me what you want?"

Crispin could tell she was irritated from her clipped tone of voice.

_Funny_, he thought. _She hadn't sounded angry when she had spoken with Harley. _

"I didn't want to interrupt," he began stoically.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "I'm a busy woman, Jett; no matter _what_ time you come around, you'll be interrupting."

Rolling his eyes at her hostility, he entered the room, coming to stand behind her rolling chair. His closeness didn't faze her in the slightest as she continued to go about her work like he wasn't even there.

"I just dropped by to question you about something I caught wind of-"

Sienna abruptly pushed her chair back - prompting him to quickly back away lest she run over him - and stood with a file in hand, effectively cutting him off. "I don't have time for gossip, Jettingham," she informed, brushing past him in an effort to leave the room.

A hand catching hers stopped her progress forward just short of the hall and he gently tugged her back into the room before closing the door. "Believe it or not, this is important gossip and I need to know how much truth is in it."

She sighed and pulled her hand from his. "Well, get on with it. I don't have all day."

Crispin nodded and scratched the back of his neck in a rare show of uncertainty. "What were you doing in Brant Adams' office today?"

"What's it to you?" she huffed, crossing her arms, careful of the file she carried despite her indignation.

Brown eyes narrowed and Crispin took a step toward her. "Just answer the question." And just as she opened her mouth to argue he added: "That's an order."

"We were discussing business." Her reply was short and sugary sweet as she turned to, once again, exit the room. The door slammed shut just as she began to open it and Sienna whirled around, eyes blazing.

"I'm afraid that's not a satisfactory answer, Agent Fowler and, as your superior, I demand details."

"Brant has information that could be crucial to our latest assignment, _insider_ information privy to few, and we need it," she offered begrudgingly.

Crispin motioned for her to continue and she groaned.

"I went to him and expressed my need for the closely guarded information and we arranged a time for negotiations..." her voice teetered off and her body language became nervous and unsure.

"What sort of negotiations?" It was an understatement to say that Crispin was suspicious and Sienna's seemingly lost luster wasn't helping. Brant Adams had been after Sienna to join his _elite_ task force for some time now and, while he and the young blond butted heads more often than not, Crispin wasn't ready to lose the best sniper his team had ever had.

Headstrong tendencies be damned, she was the best.

Sienna looked down at the question and began to flip through the file in her hands absentmindedly.

"Sienna," Crispin started in a warning tone.

"I have to be on call for his team during my down-time," she began, her confession prompting Crispin to take a step back in what appeared to be shock. "It'll be more work, I know, but I promise it won't interfere with my duties here with Echo Six."

He just stood there, gaping like a fish while she fidgeted, tapping the file against her leg.

"Look I know it doesn't sound like a good idea right now but we_ really _need this information; it could change the entire course of our mission." After a few more moments of silence, she sighed. "Just let me try to work through this on my own before you say no." And with that she turned and, once again, started for the hallway.

"Sienna," Crispin began, finding his voice.

She paused but didn't turn around.

"Thank you for doing this for the team."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a tiny smile on her face. "You're welcome."

So maybe she wasn't the outsider anymore.

* * *

_Please review. _


End file.
